dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Avarians
History Long ago, the city of Aereigh’ree was not inhabited by Avarians, but instead, Avariel, winged Elves. The small city-state existed as it does today, somewhat isolated in the Cliffs of Insanity, insulated from politics and other affairs that governed the world. Unfortunately, while the Avariel preferred this, it would ultimately be their undoing. In –8,000, Elven High Magi from Maaledraar, corrupted and empowered by The Ravager, cast a High Magic spell that devastated the city, and nearly wiped out the Avariel on Okarth. Known as the Great Skyfire, the evil magi created a massive firestorm to engulf the Cliffs of Insanity. The fires were so bright, so intense, that many compared them to “four or five suns”. Within an eye blink, the flames dissipated, and things returned to normal, save for the charred and utterly devastated landscape. Few Avariel survived, and those who did came to question their deity Aerdrie Faenya, who had not offered any assistance to her faithful in their time of need. Grieving and recovering, they abandoned her. Shortly thereafter, a massive condor landed atop the High Temple of Aerdrie Faenya, which had survived the great catastrophe. Speaking in powerful tones that made the mountains tremble, the creature offered the survivors a preposition. The creature, Vulcaan, offered the battered residents of Aereigh’ree protection for eons to come, and escape from their own Elven natures so long as they worshipped the creature. After much debate, those ruling Aereigh’ree agreed to Vulcaan’s preposition. With a great wing beat, the giant condor began shimmering gold and flew up into the air, where it disappeared. The winds caused by Vulcaan quickly passed into the mountaintop town, where it swept over the gathered Avariel. The Elves dropped to their knees in intense pain, as their Elven spirits and bodies were transformed. The Elves began growing beaks and feathers all over their bodies, while their ears disappeared and their feet became taloned. They lost their Elven natures, and became Birdmen. These newly formed creatures called themselves Avarians. Since those days thousands of year ago, the Avarians have kept their part of the bargain, as has Vulcaan. Outlook Avarians have been in a self-imposed exile for thousands of years. Though their community is quite small, it is in no danger of being threatened with extinction, so long as their existence continues to be a secret. This isolation has strengthened the bonds between Avarian and Avarian, to the point where nearly every member of the race is considered family, in one way or another. They don’t look down on other races, per se, but they have a healthy dose of skepticism that any good can come from other races. Description Avarians seem an odd cross between birds and bipeds. Their bodies are covered from head to toe is avian feathers, which are normally dark colors, though exceptions exist. Their mouths are instead large beaks. Though they have normal hands, their feet are instead tri-fingered claws, like birds. Their most striking feature is the pair of wings on their backside, which can stretch to over six feet, depending on the size of the individual. The wingspan of an individual is equal to his or her height. Male Avarians and female Avarians average 5’6” in height. They weigh considerably less than other bipeds of the same size, due to their hollow bones. Avarians place no special emphasis on clothing. It is worn to preserve modesty, and is normally simple and unadorned. Avarian Characters By and large, the martial path is the most common path for an Avarian to walk down, because of the large access to mentors, and the relative ease in which transferring knowledge can take place. Magicians are not as common, but play important roles in Avarian society. Specifically, Clerics of Vulcaan, who rule over the majority of the greater Avarian nation. Favored Class Avarian society places a special reverence and admiration towards Vulcaan, the deity who saved them long ago, and transformed them into the form they wear today. As a result, it is common for many Avarians to become Clerics, even if for a brief time. Prestige Classes Avarians adopt various Prestige Classes, based on their own specific skills. Prestige Classes that fuse martial prowess with the divine are most common. Avarian Society Avarian society is very closely knit. Families live in large clutches together, that includes not only the nuclear family, but aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and other non-traditional family members as well. The family unit provides for each individual in a fairly socialistic manner- individuals share and sacrifice amongst themselves for the greater good of their nest. Avarian cuisine is mostly composed of vegetables and fish. Because of where Aereigh’ree lies, trees that bear fruit are nonexistent, as are cattle, and other slaughter animals. Avarians often secretly fly down the Cliffs of Insanity and fish in the waters below. They also gather vegetable seeds from the ground, as well. Occasionally, an Avarian gatherer will bring back a slaughter animal, such as a cow or a pig, but these instances are few in-between. Because of the tenets of their religion, Avarians do not hunt birds. During the spring, summer and fall months, when the temperature is anywhere from hot, to temperate, to cool, Avarians are most active. During the winter months, when the temperatures high up the Cliffs of Insanity is bitter cold, most Avarians are not very active. During the winter months, most women and children stay inside the internal portions of their nests almost exclusively, while males leave the nests only when necessary. Priests and priestesses of Vulcaan are the driving force within Avarian society. They are not vested with absolute power, but are viewed upon with respect and deference. Language and Literacy All Avarians are taught how to speak their language, and how to write it. The Avarians speak Avaeish, which is a mesh of Elven and Auran. The Avaeish alphabet is based off of the Elven Espruar alphabet, though many of the individual runes have been adjusted and altered. Their spoken language has been influenced by Auran a great deal more than their written word. Avarian Magic and Lore As a holdover from their days as Avariel, Avarians have a healthy respect and curiosity for magic. They see magic as a gift that should be used liberally, as opposed to conservatively. Avarian nests are protected by magical protection spells, as is their entire city, Aereigh’ree. Spells and Spellcasting Because of their natural ability to fly, Avarians typically take advantage of spells that have long ranges, that can be rained down from above on enemies. Fireball and Cloudkill are among the most common spells that Avarians use to defend themselves, after flying high enough to escape the radius of the spells. Spells that manipulate the wind are also used to aid in their flying. Magic Items The Avarians have no specific magical items associated with them. They do produce numerous magical items, however. The most common are magical rings and amulets that provide protection, since their unique anatomy and physiology prevents most armors from being worn effectively. Avarian Deities and Religion The Avarians worship Vulcaan, and only Vulcaan. Because Aereigh’ree is the only Avarian city, and is dominated by the clergy of Vulcaan, Avarians only know Vulcaan. Long ago, when they were Avariels, they worshipped Aerdrie Faenya. But, after the Great Sky Fire, they changed allegiances to Vulcaan. There may be a few Avarians who secretly pay homage to Aerdrie Faenya, but none dare to do so in the open. Vulcaan is worshipped primarily in his Great Temple, an imposing building built in the Avarian city of Aereigh’ree. Individuals have created smaller shrines dedicated to him along the Cliffs of Insanity as well. Any worship of Aerdrie Faenya, in which there is a great taboo, takes place in secret, well-hidden shrines dedicated to her in the cliffs as well. Relations with Other Races The Avarians are a very secluded race of people. Asides for very select few, most people do not even know that the Avarians exist. Even though most are not aware that these “bird-people” exist, the Avarians silently watch the going-ons of the world. The Avarians dislike Elves, as they themselves used to be Elves, and they feel that their land-bound cousins, and their own deities forsook them. Avarians have a keen interest in Humans, and a vague fear. Elder Avarian magicians understand that Humans have high potential for reaching great heights. But, with great power comes great responsibility, and many do not believe that the Human race is “mature” enough to understand how to cope with such power without causing great disasters, as happened in the past, during the First Age of the Elves, which the Avarians are inherently familiar with. Avarian Equipment Because of their situation, Avarians need to produce everything that they use in day-to-day life. As a result, craftsmen of all kinds can be found within the greater Avarian community. Certain trades, such as metalcrafting, or armorsmithing, exist, but are used only sparingly. Other trades, such as jewel setting, or cartography, are always in need. Arms and Armor Avarians rarely employ armor. Such things weigh them down, and make it harder to fly, and, because of their unique body structures, armor must be made specifically for them, and generic armors imported from elsewhere cannot be worn. Because of their limited access to natural resources, as well as their isolation, the average Avarian does not utilize advanced weaponry. Spears, staves, clubs, arrows, and other weapons made, in part or fully, from wood are most common. Privileged Avarian smiths know the secrets to glassteel, a glass-like substance with the strength of steel, and produce weapons made of it. Such items are rare, however, and are typically reserved for the privileged and/or affluent. Animals and Pets The Avarians do not keep pets for themselves, but have a great affinity for all kinds of birds, and utilize their services. The symbiotic bond between Avarians and birds has birds scouting and brining news to the Avarians, and in return, the Avarians providing food and shelter to birds of any species, for however long each individual bird wishes. Condors are respected the most, in part due to Vulcaan’s mortal form of a great condor. Abilities and Racial Features +4 Dexterity, -2 Constitution Avarians have hollow bones and are fragile. However, they are quite dexterous. Keen Sight (Ex): Avarians gain a +4 racial bonus on all Spot checks Flight (Ex): Avarians have a flying speed of 50 feet, with average maneuverability, as long as they do not carry more than a medium load, are not wearing heavy armor, and are not fatigued or exhausted. The average Avarians has a wingspan of five-to-six feet. An Avarian cannot fly in an area that does not allow them to fully stretch their wings. Claws (Ex): An Avarian can make a dive attack. A dive attack works just like a charge, but the Avarian must descend a minimum of thirty feet, and attack with a piercing weapon, or their claws. If she hits, she deals double damage. An Avarian can use the run action while flying, provided she flies in a straight line. Automatic Languages: Avaeish, Common Bonus Languages: Elven, Auran Favored Class: Cleric Level Adjustment: +2